A Second Love
by Many Lovers52
Summary: Edward finds a beautiful and mysterious women in the forest. Could it interfere with his and Bella's romance? YEAH!
1. It begins

**HEEEYyyyyyyy errbudy! It's Hannah!! I wasn't updateing, and I'm sorry, but Furia had suggested this awesome book to me, and I was reading it the entire time. So now I wrote a fanfic bout it. Hope ya like!**

* * *

Hannah-Hunter Kimono Rayven-Buttercup Happymystictorch-Bouvier awoke in the

forest. It was dark, and the mist hung low in the air. The air was cold and chilly and damp

and wet. It must have just rained. The sky was a blueish-grey and clouds dotted it

heavily. The trees towered over her, making her feel alone, cold, and small. She was

frightened, and her clothes slightly wet. They clung to her like extravagantly wet rags.

"Where am I?" "Who am I?" "What am I doing her?" Those were some of the many

questions running through her mind all at the same time. She felt something clenched in

her fist. She opened her fist. In it was a beautiful locket. It was made of pure gold, and

had a beautiful rose pattern engraved upon it. She struggled to open it, but succeeded not.

She decided to find out more about herself before she proceeded. She was wearing a

beautiful medieval style dress made of red satin and a black corset. It was, like Hannah,

in all ways beautiful. The dress also had a black corset with elaborate beading. She was

carrying a Japanese style sword. It was in a pink sparkly sheath that hung daintily across

her back, which was dressed in a forest green cloak that any well traveled and educated

person would know upon first glance was made by the long extinct Elvin people of the

mountains.

"Hello?" questioned a calm and questioning voice from behind her.

She spun around, her long, shiny blonde locks swinging about.

Her violet eyes fell upon the most gorgeous guy she could remember seeing. He was tall,

had black neatly cut hair, and teal eyes that glimmered with passion. "What are you doing

in the forest?"

"I…I don't really know…" She glanced down at he ground, her long, thick eyelashes

covering her wonderful eyes. She was embarrassed by her incompetence.

"Then what is your name?"

"I'm ashamed to say that I can't remember that either. But I would be very pleased if you

would tell me your name, kind sir."

The lovely young man flashed her a bleach white smile of perfectly white teeth. "Edward Cullen. And you look like you could use some help. By someone who really knows these parts, I mean." Putting a strong hand upon her delicate shoulder that was covered by the locks of hair attached to her head, he led her onto a path. "I can help you, but you need a name. How about Deathly Beauty, because you are beautiful, but at the same time, it appears, incredibly dangerous."

She grinned back at him. "I'd like that."

"Well, come on, Deathly Beauty, let's go meet my family. Maybe we can find some more info on you."


	2. A look at the tragic past

**Thanx sooo much 4 the reviews! Here's a quick chappie. It's my character's flashback, so Edward's not in it. ALSO!!! We have a lj account now, so go comment! Just click on our homepage in our bio! LUVE U! Hannah**

* * *

It was a dark night in the land of Asgokithna, and Princess Hannah Siningmoonbeam was running from her captors. She breathed heavily as they pursed her. It was difficult to run in the stunning silver and pink gown that she wore. She wondered how this had happened as she ran. One moment she had been sitting with her family, the last of the Cat-Bird-Elf people, her family, and the next thing she knew, she was running from them. She let her cloak go; it was colored a fantastically bright green, and made her stand out. But it was no use. She tripped, and was cornered in front of a tree. She cowered in fear as her very uncle raised an ax to her face. "Pleaase," she sobbed, "Please, Uncle, you know you don't want to do this." Her sweet voice penetrated his cruelness. He gazed upon her with affection. But the rest of the family was catching up. Quickly, her uncle hit her in the head with the handle of the ax. Hannah's world went dark.

* * *

Cold, alone, and shaking, the Princess awoke next to a stunning water fall. She wondered where she was. An old hag came up to her, holding out a necklace. "Old Hag," said Hannah, "Is that mine?" The hag nodded,and Hannah donned the necklace. She could not remember who she was, so she decided to give herself a name. And that name would be Hannah-Hunter Kimono Rayve'n-Buttercup Hapymystictorch Bouvier.

* * *

**Don't worry, next chapter has E****ddie in it. ALSO!!! Can someone tell me why everyone thinks my stories are parodys? CUZ THEY ARE TOTALLY NOT!!!!!!!!**


End file.
